la caida de equestria III:lucha y condena
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Nuestros supervivientes no aguantarán mucho más. Intentando encontrar a Rainbow Dash, el grupo de amigos perderán lo único que les queda, su amistad, dejando que el mal los separe y de a Twilight su castigo por despertarlos.


Había transcurrido solo un día y una noche desde el principio del fin, en el que se notaron grandes cambios. Durante el día el cielo se teñía de rojo y durante la noche, lo hacía la luna, rodeada de una inmensa oscuridad iluminando de forma escasa todo el reino de Equestria.

Nuestras amigas, se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo, en las afueras de Poniville, con la intención de encontrar a su veloz amiga, Rainbow Dash para emprender la búsqueda y rescate de Pinkie de las garrar de los cuatro jinetes que la habían secuestrado, temiendo las cosas horribles que podían hacerla.- ¿Cuál es el plan para liberarla?- dijo Discord.- Eso será difícil, ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentran.-Twilight tuvo una idea.- Puede que haya una manera, pasando las páginas del necronomicon encontré un hechizo espía, tal vez con eso podamos descubrir donde esconden a Pinkie.- No creo que sea buena idea Twilight.- Advirtió Nora.- ese libro corrompe y sume en la miseria a quien lo usa,¿ de verdad estás dispuesta a arriesgarte por encontrar a Pinkie?.- Twilight sonrió.- Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.- Nora movió la cabeza a modo de aceptación.- Está bien, pero no uses mucho tiempo, cuanto más lo hagas será peor, su poder es muy intenso….- La poni zombi hizo una seña para que se apartaran en caso de peligro. La unicornio empezó a recitar las palabras….- "Al ojo que todo lo ve Twilight llama, para que en el cielo un agujero abra; muéstrame lo que está escondido, revélame lo que está prohibido." – El cuerno de la unicornio emitió un humo rojo, que se desplazó por el aire hasta formar una especie de espejo por el que se veía a la poni que buscaban. Twilight intentó desvelar dónde se encontraba, pero solo veía unas paredes de roca negra y una hoguera casi apagada.- ¡PINKIE!- gritó, intentando llamar la atención de la poni rosa, ahora despeinada y con irritaciones en la piel que rodea los ojos por las abundantes lágrimas que había derramado a lo largo de su periodo en esa cueva. Twilight no podía ver asía una de sus mejores amigas, cogió carrera y se lanzó contra la brecha que había creado con el conjuro. Era como estamparse con papel de film transparente, tan pegajoso como una gelatina.- ¡TWILIGHT!- dijo Pinkie al notar la fuerza de absorción del portal, se acercó a la unicornio.- Pinkie rápido, antes de que te vean, coge impulso y salta a este lado.- Pinkie no dudó, cogió carrerilla, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar al otro lado, cuando se frenó en seco, como si algo la frenara. Twilight se sorprendió, Pinkie ya no estaba allí, en su lugar había un horrible rostro negro con la forma de la cabeza de un alicornio, que parecía formado por humo, sin embargo, su forma física no recordaba a ningún animal parecido: es cierto que tenía más altura que Celestia, y que su cuerpo era de un equino de cuero rojo, su cola y su crin estaban hechas de fuego; sus alas eran las de un murciélago horripilante; su cutiemark era y un tridente negro con un par de alas a los lados que recorría toda la piel hasta las rodillas, de las que sobresalían unos espolones venenosos ;sus ojos totalmente amarillos, con un fondo un poco más oscuro que el iris; con pupilas reptilianas la miraba fijamente mientras emitía una siniestra carcajada a través de sus letales y afilados dientes, y erguía sus puntiagudas orejas, que estaban al lado de dos largos negros y puntiagudos cuernos como los de Tirek.

Esto hizo que Twilight se echara para atrás del miedo, pudo ver un reflejo en los ojos de Pinkie de la misma criatura, estirando su sonrisa a lo largo de su cara y abriendo la boca para mostrarla una lengua bífida manchada con la sangre de su amiga. Twilight fue empujada por algo hacia el suelo justo antes de que aquel portal se cerrase, ya que, ella no se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco se había ido sellando. Discord la había salvado.- ¿Twilight estás bien?.- Dijo Nora, que agarró rápidamente un mechón de pelo de la unicornio que anteriormente era rosa y lila, y que ahora se había vuelto blanco por el miedo. La poni lo miró asustada con sus ojos rojos, sosteniéndolo con una de sus cuchillas.- Lucifer.- Murmuró Nora.- Estás marcada Twilight.- ¿qué?- preguntó Twilight confusa aún por las imágenes grabadas en sus retinas.- Esta mecha blanca simboliza la tragedia y la muerte. Ocurre cuando un mortal mira al demonio a los ojos.- He visto unos ojos, amarillos, muy brillantes, y unos dientes afilados rodeados de una piel roja; unos cuernos negros como los de un minotauro, también tenía el pelo de fuego y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.- La unicornio pudo ver la triste expresión en los ojos de Nora, quien bajó las orejas, reafirmando así, las sospechas de Twilight de que, con seguridad tarde o temprano, llegaría su final.- Cuéntame.- ordenó Twilight haciendo aparecer un libro completamente en blanco y una pluma.- Se llama la marca del diablo; sucede cuando un mortal mira directamente a los ojos de la bestia, eso simboliza que morirá, no se sabe exactamente cuándo, pero durante lo que le quede de vida el sujeto llevará consigo la desgracia y el peligro.- Twilight terminó de escribir y cerró el libro, haciéndolo desaparecer de nuevo mientras lloraba. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al grupo.- Si me queda poco tiempo, debo ser consciente, yo he sido la culpable de todo, no puedo remediarlo, pero puedo ayudar a quienes lleguen a este libro. Escribiré aquí sobre lo que nos ha ido ocurriendo, y lo que hemos visto; los monstruos; los hechizos, incluyendo los dos que he realizado, el que lo empezó y el usado para buscar a nuestra amiga. Tal vez no remedie nada, pero si alguien lo encuentra le servirá para sobrevivir. Al menos eso espero….- Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que todas se juntaron en un cálido abrazo.- Venga, debemos darnos prisa y rescatarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos nosotros.- Dijo Applejack.- Yo no iré.- dijo Twilight.- ¿por qué?- preguntó Fluttershy- Ya habéis oído a Nora, junto a mí corréis grave peligro, será mejor que encontréis a Rainbow Dash sin mí.- Twilight se sentó en la negra hierba del suelo y se tumbo con la esperanza de morir. Fluttershy se acercó a ella y dijo.- Escucha Twilight, hemos visto todo lo que ha ocurrido, somos conscientes de lo que puede pasarnos, pero juntas nos apoyaremos; si tenemos que marcharnos…..para siempre, nos marcharemos juntos.- Todos asintieron.- Si no podemos recuperar nuestro mundo, buscaremos supervivientes y les ayudaremos a subsistir en este mundo.- Todos, incluida Nora juraron esto cortando levemente su pezuña delantera derecha y uniéndolas en un pacto de sangre.- Vamos a hacerlo…. Juntas.

Rainbow Dash podría estar en cualquier lugar, debían usar de nuevo el hechizo que Twilight usó cuando vio al Diablo, descubriendo que esta se encontraba en la cabaña de las CMC escondida de los monstruos.

De nuevo en Sweet Apple Acres, recorriendo de nuevo el túnel subterráneo con el que habían escapado al rescatar a Applejack, la casa del árbol estaba a pocos metros de allí y se podía ver por la entrada de su escape anterior.- Este es el plan.- Dijo Twilight.- Fluttershy irá a la casa del árbol mientras Discord supervisa la zona y Applejack y Rarity atacan a los monstros cercanos; Nora y yo nos quedaremos aquí vigilando e intervendremos en caso de ver a una de vosotras en peligro. No tenéis que hacerlo si no queréis, y comprendo que queráis huir, si esta es la última conversación que tenemos como amigas, os digo que ha sido un placer conoceros, y ,me disculpo por todo lo que habéis sufrido por mis actos, lo siento.

Estaba anocheciendo de nuevo, el camino de vuelta y la planificación además de un breve descanso antes de la ofensiva había ocupado todo el día. Era la hora de luchar para nuevo la luna roja era lo único que emitía luz en la fría oscuridad de la noche. En la cabaña, había tablones en las ventanas, así como en la puerta. La escalera de acceso estaba astillada y casi rota, y las vallas del balcón ahora eras mortíferas cuñas descuidadas y afiladas alrededor de la caseta de madera.- Bien recordemos el plan, yo saldré para distraer a los posibles monstruos que haya cerca,- dijo Nora.- Applejack irá por la izquierda y atacará con coces y fuerza bruta a mis compañeros, te aviso de que pese a sus cuchillas son hábiles y veloces, no descuides sus movimientos, suelen atacar en grupo; Twilight usará su magia para atacar y crear campos de fuerza protectora de forma temporal ; Rarity usara su magia como ataque, Discord eres nuestra única protección, confiamos en ti y por último, Fluttershy se colará en la cabaña y sacará a vuestra compañera, después huiremos lo más lejos que podamos, saldremos de Equestria si es necesario.- Nora se levantó, y como si no la importara que la vieran se dirigió a uno de los vigilantes de frente, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que el otro rastreador tenía las cuencas vacías, era completamente ciego; sin embargo tenía buen olfato y un excelente oído, así que no le costó mucho notar la presencia de Nora. Ambos comenzaron a luchar y en poco tiempo otros tres ponis rastreadores empezaron a rodear a Nora que en la lejanía los distraía para alejarlos del camino que las tres amigas debían traspasar para llegar hasta la pegaso azul, Aj se defendía y evitaba, de momento, a todos los monstruos que la iban atacando, siendo ayudada por Twilight en múltiples ocasiones.

Fluttershy consiguió introducirse en el edificio sin problemas, la oscuridad apenas la dejaba ver.- Rainbow Dash.- dijo. Escuchó un ruido tras ella, ilumino mínimamente la sala, no quería llamar la atención de posibles monstruos. Vio a su amiga tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre.- Oh, no…..- Fluttershy se acercó a su amiga, viendo que aún respiraba.- Rainbow…..

Un grito alertó a quienes estaban fuera solo para ver como una mancha azul estampaba a Fluttershy contra el suelo.- ¡NO!.- gritó Discord al ver a su mejor amiga herida, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la criatura en la que habían convertido a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad para liberar a la otra pegaso.- ¡FLUTTERSHY!¿estás bien?- la pegaso se levanto del suelo mientras Discord estampaba contra un árbol a Rainbow Dash con su garra de león.- Discord.- lloró Flutter al ver dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello por las que brotaba su sangre. Poco a poco sus alas de plumas empezaron a desgarrarse desde dentro dando paso a unas alas amarillas de murciélago, la piel en donde se encontraría la piel de su cutiemark derecha había sido arrancada, dejando ver parte de la unión del fémur y la pelvis rodeado de tejido muscular y algunas venas cortadas, que aún emitían sangre que se derramaba por su pierna; sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas y su pelo se había enmarañado; en la boca, poseía dos colmillos con los que se había desgarrado el labio inferior; por último, sus pupilas eran las de una serpiente, pero manteniendo su color azul en el iris.- No….- Twilight miró a su alrededor. El demonio tenía razón. Había traído la desgracia y el sufrimiento a sus amigos:Ahora mismo, Nora estaba atada de hocico y patas por cadenas de metal por sus propios compañeros; Rainbow, al igual que Fluttershy tenía unas alas de murciélago azules brotadas de su cuerpo de la misma forma; su estómago estaba abierto desde el vientre hasta la tráquea, dejando ver sus costillas y todos los órganos posicionados en ese recorrido; en su puntiaguda oreja derecha tenía tres arañazos en la parte posterior; sus ojos eran como los de los cocodrilos, manteniendo su color fucsia, que junto con sus afilados colmillos producían una imagen grotesca y aterradora del rostro de ya su "difunta" amiga. – Bueno, bueno….- dijo una voz masculina tras Discord y Twilight, el demonio, que Twilight había visto gracias a su hechizo espía se encontraba frente a ella, el propio príncipe de las tinieblas.- Debo reconocer que ningún otro mortal había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo en el Apocalipsis terrenal del Necronomicon.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLA DAÑO!- dijo Discord atacando al alicornio de dos cuernos saltando sobre él, de poco le sirvió; como si fuera un toro bravo, el demonio lo embistió con su cornamenta, tirándolo al suelo.- Que pena.- dijo el alicornio, quien puso una pata sobre el pecho de Discord haciendo que le costara respirar.- Aún recuerdo que te libraste de otro Apocalipsis cuando la puta de tu madre te empujó a esta dimensión.- ¡ NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI MADRE!- espetó Discord.- era la reina más querida desde que se creó mi mundo.- Twilight se sorprendió por las palabras de Discord, entonces, el era el príncipe, por eso su madre lo salvó. Lo único que consiguió Discord fue que la presión aumentara por la fuerza de su oponente.- Rendíos ya, solo sois dos, no tenéis nada por lo que luchar ahora.- ¡ Aún no queda Pinkie!- gritó Twilight.- ¿seguro?- rió Satán, quien lanzó una bola de magia hasta los pies de la unicornio, desvelando que en realidad era la cabeza de Pinkie junto con las de los bebés Cake, Twilight se puso pálida de horror.- Mis jinetes apocalípticos, se divirtieron con ella.- fue un buen pasatiempo.- dijo la voz de Obsidian tras Twilight, viendo que ésta iba acompañada de los otros tres jinetes del no pudo más, la avanzada putrefacción de las cabezas emitió un olor que la hizo vomitar y caer sobre su propia regurgitación, abatida, se desplomó en el suelo aún consciente. Cuando vio los pies del diablo acercarse le preguntó.- ¿ qué vas a hacerme?- el macho, con toda tranquilidad dijo.- NADA.- los ojos de Twilight se abrieron enormemente. El diablo la rodeo con su magia, la cual penetró en el corazón de Twilight - Tú fuiste la responsable del inicio de todo, de no haber sido por ti nunca habríamos salido del inframundo y conquistado tu mundo. Por eso tu castigo será la vida eterna; da igual cuantas veces te matemos, o si decides suicidarte miles de veces; si mueres por la torturas que te producimos o por accidente, siempre resucitarás para ver una y otra vez lo que produjiste por un simple hechizo del libro de los muertos, disfruta de tu estancia, creo que se te hará eternamente larga. Lástima que tú amigo no pueda quedarse.- Tras decir esto el Diablo desapareció en una hoguera de azufre junto a sus escuderos diabólicos, quienes custodiaban al draconeqqus. La unicornio miró a su alrededor: la enfermera Redheart estaba zombificada, su cuero blanco estaba manchado de sangre sus pezuñas estaban desgarradas hasta el hueso; su pelo ahora era un moño rosa casi deshecho, sus ojos estaban vacíos y poseía unos dientes afilados; pero lo más horrible era la cabeza implantada del doctor al que siempre acompañaba cosida a la fuerza; tenía sus ojos igual de huecos y negros y el morro descarnado dejando ver los huesos del hocico. Esta de marcho hacia adelante uniéndose al resto de monstruosas criaturas que poblaban la zona, escuchando de fondo los gritos de tortura de sus amigos y conocidos.

Twilight solo pudo quedarse allí, tumbada en el suelo llorando, mientras sus gritos resonaban en la más fría noche que jamás había vivido.


End file.
